leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragonzzilla/Apophis, the Horror of the Sands
IMPORTANT: THE NUMBERS CAN CHANGE, BUT THE CONCEPT AND ABILITIES ABOVE ALL ELSE MUST STAY. THANKS TO SIMBEY FOR WORKING ON HIS ABILITIES. } |patch= } |health=5 |attack=7 |spells=3 |difficulty=4 |ip=7800 |rp=975 }} Abilities of their armor and magic resistance. |leveling = |range = 700 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} |range = 175 |cooldown = 15 |cost = 2% |costtype = OF CURRENT HEALTH }} }} |range = |cooldown = 20 |cost = |costtype = mana }} |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} seconds, Apophis will heal for a percentage of the tether damage dealt and bite the target, dealing physical damage and stunning them for .75 seconds. If another Champion crosses the tether, it will be broken and Apophis will take damage equal to 15% of the damage he has dealt. |description2 = The tether may be broken manually be recasting the ability. |description3 = ABOMINUS: After using Temptation, Apophis's next basic attack will deal additional physical damage based on his missing health. |leveling = |range = 875 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} }} |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = }} Lore Thanks to the League of Legends, Valoran now knows the likes of and his brother . But their kind are not, as most people believe, newcomers to this world. In fact, one of them has dwelt on Runeterra for ages ―but he is not benevolent. He is a monstrous sociopath who sees existence as a means to torture him; he lives only to set himself free, even if it means destroying all of reality. His name is Apophis. Long ago, Apophis lived among his people as Nasus and Renekton did before their summoning. Charged with overseeing entropy, the title Apophis held was considered an invaluable role by his brethren in ensuring universal order. But over the years, he realized that the position merited him little thanks or gratitude despite its integral role in his people's society. His power was only matched by a few others, yet he was ignored. Seeing that some of his brethren earned the faith and gratitude of the people, despite being magnitudes weaker than himself, Apophis started to brood and become melancholic, and after years of brooding contemplation, he took action. Convinced that only death could relief him of his duty, Apophis went on a one-man rampage, using his powers to wither and decay all those who stood in his path. He intended this to be his final hour, the action that would drive him to his death ―but fate it seemed, had other plans. When he was finally subdued and brought to trial for his crimes, he thought he would certain he would be executed. But for attempting to shrug off his sacred duty to maintain the Cycle of Life and Death, he was sentenced to a far greater punishment. Through the use of powerful magic, drawn from the vast cosmic energy of the universe, Apophis' life-force was tied to the very essence of reality. He was now cursed to be immortal. Bound in an arcane prison designed specifically to hinder his entropic abilities, Apophis was sent to a far-off alien world, one where he would contemplate his actions and acknowledge his crimes. The very action however, only furthered his madness. Consumed with hate, his soul became sickened with grief and fueled by anger. He came to hate all life, and over time, he started to blame his woes on the universe and reality itself. Years turned into decades, and decades into centuries. Eventually, Apophis' prison was unearthed by ancient Shuriman excavators, who were searching for long-buried treasure deep beneath the ground. Thought to be some ancient artifact from an older time, his prison was brought before Shurima's brightest for study. But little did they know the dangers of their decision. Although he was still physically confined, the intensity of Apophis' hatred and agony was now so great, it began to seep into the hearts and minds of those around him. The lords began to bicker, some ' ambitions started to overtake their reasoning, and others began to boil and hate. Even full-scale Rune Wars erupted, devastating Shurima and leaving it a harsh, unforgiving desert. And yet beneath the now vast desert and destroyed ruins, Apophis remained, as he was cursed to. One day, the of an influential Noxian family, accompanied by a , traveled to an ancient tomb and found a magnificent sarcophagus deep within it. It sung to her, feeding her desire and greed... and it was enough to tempt her into opening it. When his prison was flung open, Apophis dashed past the two mortals, who were nothing more than an after-thought, heading toward the surface. When he indulged in the sun's rays for the first time in eons, Apophis came to a realization. He was still a prisoner, to the sins and burdens of his past, which would haunt his every waking hour as long as he lived... but his life was now irreversibly tied with the universe's. That left only one option freedom: the complete and utter annihilation of all reality. By day's end, Apophis was chased down by the League of Legends' strongest summoners. Still weak from his imprisonment, he could do little to evade capture. Now bound and his powers restrained, the newly-dubbed Horror of the Sands now bides his time among the League. Let the fool Summoners believe he wants to be cured. What better way to destroy this world than to corrupt its smartest and strongest champions? }} League Judgment Relations Category:Custom champions